


The Groom And His Lord

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Corporal Punishment, Fluff, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Pain Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Virgin bucky barnes, bucky is a groom, steve is a lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a groom, a servant of Lord Rogers, with whom he's been in love for more than half his life. When his lord has to punish him for something that isn't his fault, he's heartbroken, until circumstances take an unexpected turn.





	The Groom And His Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 16 of my MCU kink bingo card!

Serving was all Bucky knew. He had been brought to the manor by his mother and father when he was eight; his mother was a maid and his father a manservant. Bucky had started as a stable boy, but by the time he was in his teens he was so good with the horses he was promoted to groom. 

Bucky would never have admitted it, but the reason he loved working at the manor so much was the son of the house, the young Lord Rogers, Sir Steven. His father had passed away when he was young, and now his mother ruled the house with an iron fist. Steven--whose mother called him Steve--was a sickly lad, a year younger than Bucky himself. He was small for his age, and seemed to have a permanent cough. There were a few bouts of pneumonia which caused the household much perturbation, but luckily the young lord made it through them, though his recovery was long. 

Sir Steven liked to come out and spend time with the horses, although because of his health was not permitted to ride them. But he loved the large, gentle animals in a way which warmed Bucky's heart. When the other grooms were out and it was just the two of them, Sir Steven would talk to him, not as a lord to his servant, but as a friend. Bucky thought that Sir Steven might like him because he did not treat him as fragile, but rather just as another lad. 

Sir Steven grew into a handsome young man, although short in stature--considerably shorter than Bucky himself, who was six feet in his stocking soles. His health improved enough that he was able to learn to ride, having outgrown many of his childhood maladies, and Bucky was tasked with teaching him, much to his delight. 

But when Sir Stephen was only nineteen, disaster struck the household. Old Lady Rogers caught the consumption, and went downhill quickly. All the servants attended her funeral, which was large and grand, but all Bucky wanted to do was go and comfort his lord. Of course, he knew that would not be permitted--may not even be welcome, despite their continuing rapport--and so Bucky kept his own counsel. 

One day, a few months after old Lady Rogers’s funeral, a new horse was brought to the stable. 

The head groom eyed it warily. “I tell you now, lad,” he said, spitting phlegm onto the ground, “I still don't know why they bought this beast. He's a temperamental one, and has been known to throw his rider. Do what you can to train him, but don't let anyone ride him until you've got him under control, do you hear?”

Bucky nodded, taking the new horse into the stable. The horse snorted and rolled his eyes, and Bucky kept his distance from the horse’s hind legs. He knew that the horse was looking for the opportunity to kick him, and he wasn't going to give him that chance. 

A few days later, Sir Steven had a number of guests visiting. On their second morning, the party decided they wished to ride out across Sir Steven’s land to a grove of apple trees on the north border. They trooped into the stables, where Bucky was alone, as the other grooms were all at breakfast. 

He matched each member of the party with a horse to suit them, but one of the party, a Sir Anthony, refused his horse, looking instead at the new stallion. 

“This is a much finer beast,” he said. “Surely you would not give your master’s guests an inferior animal to ride?”

“Jaques is a good horse, sir, who will serve you well,” Bucky replied politely, although internally seething. “This new stallion has not yet been trained to our satisfaction, and my instructions are that no one should ride him until he is ready.”

“Nonsense,” Sir Anthony scoffed. “I pride myself on being a good enough horseman that I can manage any beast.”

“But, my Lord--”

“You would dare argue with your betters?” Sir Anthony said in a low, dangerous tone, and Bucky subsided. Without the head groom to back him up, there was nothing he could do. 

He saddled up the new stallion, and Sir Anthony mounted him, expression smug. As the party rode out, Bucky sighed. He was going to catch it for sure. 

When the head groom returned from breakfast, Bucky explained his predicament. But instead of disciplining him, the head groom merely rolled his eyes. 

“Sometimes you have to pick your battles, lad. If the horse throws him it will teach him a lesson he won't soon forget.”

Sure enough, when the party returned only an hour later, Sir Anthony was riding alongside his wife, Lady Pepper, and Sir Steven was leading the new stallion along beside him, a face like thunder. The party dismounted, and Sir Anthony leaned on his wife, limping back to the house. 

Sir Steven stayed behind, telling his guests he would be up soon. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sir Steven turned to the head groom angrily. “This groom allowed one of my guests to ride a stallion who was not yet ready,” he began, but the head groom held up his hands. 

“Now, My Lord, the way the lad tells it, your guest didn't give him much of a choice. The lad tried to warn him against taking out the new stallion, but he would have none of it and insisted he was a good enough horseman to ride any horse.”

“Nevertheless, one of my guests is now injured and he is demanding recompense.”

The head groom shrugged. “If I thought it was the lad’s fault I would have him whipped, but it was not, and I cannot in good conscience discipline him. If you wish him disciplined you must do it yourself, my Lord.”

Sir Steven’s mouth set in a hard line. “Very well.” He turned to Bucky. “You will come to my chambers this evening after everyone is abed. I will deal with you then.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Bucky said quietly, his heart aching. For he was more than halfway in love with the young lord, and to have Sir Steven speak so cruelly to him hurt him. 

That evening, once everyone was abed--and the gossip among the servants was that Sir Anthony was milking his injuries for all they were worth--Bucky made his way up to Sir Steven’s chambers. His knock was met with a curt, “Enter!”, and he opened the door to see Sir Steven standing in the middle of the room, a switch in hand. “You understand that what you did was wrong?” Sir Steven asked sternly. 

There was no point in arguing. “Yes, my Lord,” he replied quietly. 

Sir Steven nodded, suddenly looking a little nervous. “Drop your trou and bend over that chair.”

Bucky did as he was bid, feeling exposed in only his underwear in front of his Lord. He heard Sir Steven walk up behind him, then the switch fell across his buttocks and he cried out at the force of it. 

Sir Steven paused between strokes, and to Bucky's mortification he felt his cock begin to fill at the pain being dispensed by the object of his affections. After ten strokes, Sir Steven stopped. 

“I hope you have learned your lesson,” he said sternly, and Bucky nodded, trying to pull up his trou without making his erection obvious to Sir Steven. But when he looked up, he saw where Sir Steven’s gaze was aimed, and blushed. “That, um… did you enjoy that?” Sir Steven asked hesitantly. 

“No!” Bucky lied. 

“And yet the evidence of my eyes implies you did,” Sir Steven responded softly. “Is this a usual reaction?”

Bucky gulped, hanging his head. “No, my Lord.”

“So just for me?”

Bucky's head shot up to see Sir Steven looking at him thoughtfully. “I… my Lord, I…” Bucky sighed, before adding in little more than a whisper, “My Lord, please forgive me. I know it is wrong to have such feelings for my better, and a man, but I cannot help it.”

“Bucky,” Sir Steven said softly, and Bucky's eyes widened to hear his name on Sir Steven’s lips, “if it is wrong then I am guilty of a grievance myself, for I have had these feelings for you for years.” Bucky stared at Sir Steven, who stepped closer, his hand outstretched. “But it is never wrong to love.”

“I--” Bucky began, as Sir Steven reached him, cupping Bucky's cheek in his hand. “My Lord, I--”

“I do not wish to force you into anything you do not want,” Sir Steven said seriously. “But if you do want me, if you wish to be with me, then please call me Steve. I will not take a lover who cannot see me as an equal.”

“My Lord--Steve--I want you more than I have wanted anything in my life. I have loved you since we were children,” Bucky confessed. “But I am only a groom. What will your guests think? What will the other servants think?”

Steve shrugged. “I do not care. Nor should you. If any of them give you trouble they may leave. I will not have you nor I disrespected in such a manner. Bucky, are you sure this is what you want?”

Bucky's response was to lean forward and down, and press his lips lightly against Steve's. Steve made a joyful noise and opened up to him, and Bucky was lost in the movement of Steve's lips against his own. Bucky had been kissed before--innocent kisses with some of the farmers’ daughters at the harvest parties, but never more. Never had he been kissed with such heat, such passion. At the first touch of Steve's tongue against his, Bucky groaned, shifting his hips forward to press his hard cock against Steve's hip, and was delighted to feel a similar hardness pressing against him. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, pulling him closer and lining up their hips so every time they moved their cocks rubbed together through their clothes. 

“Bucky, oh god, I want to make you come,” Steve groaned, and Bucky blushed to hear Steve make such a wanton declaration. “Will you lie with me tonight, and always?”

“Yes,” Bucky managed, feeling as though his heart would burst. 

They took their time stripping each other, until they were both fully naked. Bucky blushed under Steve's gaze, all too aware that no one had ever seen him like this before, naked and hard. Steve himself was beautiful naked; slight, and not strongly muscled, but perfect still, with a gorgeous cock that made Bucky's mouth water. 

Steve led him to the large bed and together they climbed on. Steve shifted on top of Bucky and kissed him deeply, rolling his hips against Bucky's. Bucky gasped at the sensation, and Steve propped himself up on all fours, smiling down at Bucky. He spit into his palm, then reached down and began to stroke Bucky's cock with slow, sure strokes. Bucky nearly bit through his lip at the feel of Steve's hand on him, and he began to moan, until Steve silenced him with a kiss. 

“Does that feel good?” Steve murmured, and Bucky nodded. 

“Oh, god, Steve, yes, please don't stop!”

Steve kissed him again, speeding up his fist, occasionally pausing to spread the moisture from the slit around the head. Never had anyone else touched him like this, and Bucky ached to know that it was his Steve who was giving him such pleasure. It was nothing like his own furtive masturbation; Steve seemed to know exactly how to touch him to make him feel good, and it was not long before he felt himself getting close. 

“Steve, oh god, you're going to make me come,” he gasped out, and Steve kissed him briefly. 

“Do it, Bucky. I want to see you fall apart for me.”

Bucky felt himself fly closer and closer to the edge. He began to moan almost constantly as he neared completion, until all at once pleasure overtook him and he came with a cry. Steve continued to stroke him through it for a few moments, then lifted his sticky hand to his mouth, licking off Bucky's come from his fingers. 

Bucky pulled Steve down into a kiss and, following his lead, spat into his hand before reaching down and taking hold of Steve's beautiful cock. Steve's head dropped onto Bucky's shoulder as he groaned, pressing kisses to Bucky's skin, wherever he could reach. 

“I shan't last long,” Steve panted. “Watching you come turned me on so much it won't take long, not with your hand on me.”

Bucky smiled. “Good. Want to make you come, want you to come all over me, Steve, my Steve, I've dreamed about this for so long…”

“Oh god, fuck, Bucky,” Steve cried out, his cock spurting over Bucky's hand and stomach. Bucky brought his hand up to his mouth to taste. It was bitter, and salty, but not overly unpleasant. Steve kissed him soundly, catching his breath. “God, Bucky, that was amazing. And yet from what you said, I assume you'd never lain with a man before?”

“I've never lain with anyone before,” Bucky admitted, blushing, and Steve looked at him, surprised. 

“Why the devil not? You're gorgeous, I would have thought men and women would be lining up for you.”

Bucky shrugged. “I wanted to save myself for love.”

Steve's expression softened. “My dearest love, you have so much to learn, if you will let me teach you.”

“I would like that,” Bucky replied bashfully, and Steve looked delighted. 

“And we shall marry as soon as possible. I'll make an honest man of you yet. If you want to, that is!” he added hurriedly. 

“Nothing would make me happier,” Bucky told him. 

“Good. And to hell with Sir Anthony anyway. Although if it wasn't for him, this might never have happened.” Steve kissed him again softly, then lay down beside him, pulling the sheets over them both. “Now, sleep, my love, for tomorrow is another day.”

Bucky snuggled under the sheets, as Steve drew him close so his head was on Steve's chest, Steve's arms around him, and smiled contentedly. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder whether Steve would be willing to whip him again.


End file.
